


Revenge

by Hotlemonfanboy7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotlemonfanboy7/pseuds/Hotlemonfanboy7
Summary: Drew is fed up of Piper being head of the cabin. She has some fun revenge Please comment folks.





	Revenge

Drew's revenge  
The device, Plan and phase 1

Drew Tanka was sitting in the Aphrodite cabin. Seething with rage. Her new half sibling Piper Mclean had taken her throne. Now Drew had to follow orders instead of giving them. Drew wanted to be in control once more and do what she felt like.

Drew then realised something. She had charmspeak which could be used to her advantage. Drew also decided how she would execute her master plan. She snuck from the cabin and headed to the Hepheastus cabin. Piper was in the arena with the younger campers. 

Drew saw many Hepheastus kids in the cabin. All either finishing or starting projects. Leo looked up and saw Drew. He looked disapointed as he wanted Calypso.

''Leo I need help.'' Drew said using her charmspeak. She knew what she wanted done.

''I need a microphone and ear piece made to place on someone. Done by tonight.'' Drew told Leo. Leo nodded blankly. Leo went straight to work on it.

''Come back in about an hour or so It should be done.'' Leo said blankly. Drew walked off around camp. She saw Jason walking around camp. She wanted to try something.

''So would you help me with something.'' Drew asked Jason in a flirty tone. Jason flinched as he was dating Piper.

''Jason I need a taller person to get something from my cabin shelf.'' Drew said to Jason. Jason felt the charmspeak and followed Drew to her cabin. Piper was watching her younger sibling's. Jason followed Drew to her room.

Drew then showed Jason her make up box on a high shelf. She had it placed there by standing on her bed. But Jason effortlessly reached up and took it.  
He threw it to Drew. She caught with a smile and then saw him walking off. Stage two was gonna be used that night at dinner. Drew still did what she wanted. Due to her ADHD the time was boring to wait. She walked around.

Drew then walked back to the Hepheastus cabin to hope her device was done. Drew walked inside. Leo was playing with circuts and she saw a small device like a hearing aid. Also a small microphone. 

''Is that mine?'' She asked impaitently. Leo nodded to her. She told him to forget what ever she told him earlier with Charmspeak. So Leo went back to his other projects. Like fixing Jason's sword and helping his siblings with other projects. Or Connor Stoll's new dagger.

Drew took her stuff to the Aphrodite cabin and made her plan. She snuck the hearing aid like thing into her shirt. Then the microphone under her bed. Drew then went to the arena. Piper, Katie and the others all questioned why she was there.

''I'm here to watch only.'' Drew said through a phony smile. She went to sit on a bench and chill out waiting. Drew then saw the end of the training. She walked up to Piper.

''Piper you have something in your hair.'' Drew said to Piper. She then offered to flick the thing away. She then placed the hearing aid thing into her ear.

''It's gone sweetie.'' Drew said fakely. She then headed off to her cabin. Piper thought something was wrong. She walked around and saw Jason looking guilty.

''Jason.'' Piper called over to him. Jason walked over to Piper. She wanted to spend some time with him.

''Piper Drew lead me to your cabin and had me grab her make up box.'' Jason said un happily.

''Getting a box down doesn't phase me. Did Drew try and flirt with you or seduce you.'' Piper said back to her boyfriend. Jason looked as if a load was taken from him.

Piper and Jason had a walk around camp. They saw the Stoll's doing pranks. Jason laughed when they changed all the Athena cabin books to empty diary's.

Jason and Piper then headed to the beach. Drew saw from a distance. She was so tempted to start her plan now but decided that it would be sweeter to do it that evening.

Drew snuck back to her cabin. She then had another idea. Walking back to Leo's cabin. She asked for a second hearing aid device with the same set up. Leo was charmspoken into the second device.

Drew walked to the Aphrodite cabin. She then had a little nap. Waiting for her plan to take place. Drew woke up fresh as a dasiy a few hours later. It was near dinner time. Drew said she would go last to Piper. However Drew secretly had her microphone ready to iniate her plan.

Drew saw Jason walking alone from the Zeus cabin. She walked next to him. Pretending to see something on the back of his t-shirt. However she placed the second hearing aid device into his ear. She then said the thing was gone. 

Going back to her cabin line to the back. Jason shook his head not understanding what was about to be inflicted on him, Piper and any camper Drew saw fit. Chiron was at the pavillion. Percy was walking next to Annabeth who lead the Athena cabin.

Drew then got her microphone out when she was at the table watching to keep her siblings in check. Drew then whispered with charmspeak into the microphone.

''Jason walk to the woods late tonight. Piper walk to the beach tonight.'' Drew said to the microphone. She then placed the microphone away in her big purse. Drew then watched Jason turn back to normal he would come later.

Piper also felt a bit weird from the charmspeak but then threw her offering to the flames. Drew would so enjoy humiliating Piper for her sweet sweet revenge. 

Drew then went to the campfire for the evening. She watched everyone have fun. Drew then went to her cabin a bit earlier than others as she faked a bad headache and said she had some medication in her draw.

Drew secretly then went to her bedroom. She got her microphone out and placed it acessible but hidden. She then went and spoke again inside. She planned to see Jason a few minutes later.


End file.
